An Xtra Note
by ReminisceofGods
Summary: A hydra grows two heads once one is cut off. Light Yagami's mark on the world has sparked the interest of Shinigami. Near alone cannot stand against more threats, but another Wammy's House prodigy has keen skills that could help the fight. But he is not considered an ally, but a common enemy... (Rated T, may go higher)
1. Prologue

An Xtra Note

* * *

He wasn't always a good successor. Expectations were to be filled, business to complete, and other duties of L. Near did possess ability to do these acts, but only focused on copying L and distracting himself from his original purpose.

To _succeed_ L. Not _copy_ him.

Most of this was shown during Kira's fall at the warehouse. Near's plan was presented to be flawless. He made it look that way. The only reason he managed to defeat Light Yagami was because of his grunt's slip up.

One tiny flaw. Props to Near for pointing it out, but it wasn't excellent investigating and research that brought him to it.

A mere shot in the dark. Near didn't know anything up until then.

The entire S.P.K consisted of morons who had no idea what was actually happening until Kira took them out. They were just like Near.

Except a lot dumber. Pretty obvious.

His tactics are hasty and blunt. If Kira had paid a bit more attention, he could have beaten Near.

What a glorious outcome that would've been.

Sheer luck was what brought Light Yagami to power, and same

to Near for defeating him. This whole Kira Incident was just two sides doing research of something they could never understand. It was all guessing.

Just. Guesses.

* * *

"What is your point?!" Shouted a distressed individual amongst a crowd of investigators and officials, who also were involved in the Kira Incident.

If cameras were enabled, they could see him grin.

"What my point is, I'm not like your previous Trump Cards," said a distorted, seemingly exasperated voice.

The crowd whispered, confused on what he stated. A man stood forward, "Explain already!"

The distorted voice chuckled, staying silent for a few more moments, then speaking, "I will not be hasty, I will not look for loopholes in the evidence, I will not guess. You've been using the deck wrong, gentlemen. You were distracted by Trump Cards but never looked and saw the Joker."

"I am X."

* * *

 **A/N: It's just a prologue, the story will be explained, but you can get a little more detail in the description. Anyway, chapter 1 will be up in a week or so. If you like what I've got so far be sure to Rate, Review, and Favorite :3**


	2. Successor's Tip

Thunder boomed and rain softly patted against the top of the roof. A small room housing three large monitors, various computers, and researching equipment.

But no one was there except him.

Biting into an apple, X typed swift coding into one of the computers, unlocking a screen that showed various articles and news broadcasts about the murder sprees of the supposed Kiras.

Sighing of boredom, X clicked onto a widespread of dark websites containing "motives" of these new Kiras. Scoffing, X closed them, mumbling, "A smart person would keep plans to themselves."

Hours go by, and he continued to search throughout the Internet and closely observed the reportings live. X yawned. "It's all so boring and simple...I need a challenge."

X entered a password, and other programs into his computer, and shut it down. Placing his work papers and laptop into his satchel, he prepared to leave when he heard a slight vibration in his bag pocket. Checking inside, he answered, "Name," he said immediately.

"As secretive as ever, X," Said a familiar voice.

"Near, why have you called me? I informed you of my investigation, and that's it be completely unrelated to yours," firmly stated X.

Silence followed, but Near spoke. "I know what you said, don't worry, we aren't getting involved. But I just wanted to tell you that since you're currently residing in Tokyo, I'd suggest getting face-to-face coverage of the murders."

X mumbled with agreement, but said nothing else.

"Want to know what I mean about that?" Near asked, but seemingly suggested

"Don't be so childish. I can figure it out," growled X.

Near continued, "No need to get hasty. These Kiras are...different, somehow."

Interest peaked, X questioned, "What do you mean different?"

"You'd expect a majority of the Kiras to try and make a scene, but these deaths are only discovered days and weeks after the initial murder," explained Near. "These ones are a lot more sophisticated than..."

"Yagami," finished X.

"Yes."

"But it's a simple murderer mind-set. Keep the crime undiscovered," said X.

Near sighed, "Something doesn't feel right. Stay sharp. Do what I suggested, investigate the Kiras head-on."

X hung up before saying anything else. He continued onward to the outside of his apartment.

A few minutes passed, and a dark van pulled up. The passenger window rolled down, revealing a elderly man with a striking resemblance to Watari. "How was the research today, sir?"

Entering the vehicle, X replied, "Dead ends, governmental cover ups. The usual, Arata."

Driving down the stormy road, X pulled out a few of his documents and studied them. He skimmed down the important texts, looking for anything he may of missed.

'I am definitely not noticing the pattern,' thought X.

He checked all of the photographs he received from the police and read the locations. X looked carefully, and his heart jumped. 'The same area!'

"Arata," started X.

"Yes?"

X said, "Please book a hotel near the To-Oh University."

Arata nodded, pulling out his phone and making a call. X continued to check his research for more leads and patterns, but found none that spoke to him except the same location.

After about an hour of driving, they arrived at the hotel. X put on his hoodie and walked towards the entrance, noticing security protocol more alert than usual because of his presence. Arata put on a trench coat and fedora and walked in front of X.

Arata checked in as X walked up the stairs towards the designated room.

Arata locked he door as his employer turned the news channel on and pulled down the blinds for the windows. "X, why have you requested to stay here for the week?"

X sat down at the room's work desk, and replied while setting up his laptop and documents, "Because I've discovered a pattern, and wish to investigate it hands on instead of watching from afar."

Arata merely nodded, and began to go into the connected bedroom and sleep.

X tried focusing on his studies, but became restless. Retrieving his signature red hoodie, he grabbed his cellphone and necessities and set off to the lobby.

He had a strange hate for elevators, and took the hallway and stair route to get outside. Avoiding eye contact with all passers, X noticed something on the ground. A young woman was picking up her belongings quickly as she had apparently dropped them.

X didn't want any attention and wanted to pass, but was drawn to look at what she had dropped. Looking down, he saw a black notebook face down. 'Could it be..'

The girl picked up the notebook, and X saw the front.

Death Note.

He immediately walked over to the woman and asked, "I notice you dropped your bag, are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little clumsy!"

X laughed happily. 'She acts so normal it's sickening.'

"Well, you must've had a reason to talk to me. I'm Chizuko, and you are?" The woman asked, still smiling brightly.

He replied, using his normal fake name, "Daichi. To make up for pestering you, perhaps a drink?"

Chizuko shrugged, "Why not?"

The two entered the hotel bar, which was surprisingly active despite the busy day of the week. Chizuko walked over to the bartender and ordered two drinks while X found a secluded booth at the dimmed lighting of the room.

'I need to get to know her, and as fast as possible,' He thought.

A few moments passed and Chizuko returned with two glasses of a beverage. X was about to take a sip, but decided against it under the circumstances. "So, Chizuko, what brings you here?" X asked, trying to make small talk but it pained him with socializing.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "Well it's a hotel," she chuckled, "I guess I'm here to stay for the week. I am attending Yoichi Masuzoe's speech tomorrow at To-Oh University."

X tensed. 'The mayor?! She's planning something.'

"Hey! Here's a thought: why don't you tag along? My friend was going to come but she had some issues back at out apartment, but with the extra pass, it'd be nice for someone to accompany me."

Laughing in his head, X smiled, "Of course! You seem pretty nice, and I love a good speech from an idealist."

At that remark, Chizuko tensed, but stuck another face-tiring smile, "Well, it's getting a little late. I guess I can meet you somewhe-"

"Lobby at 1 P.M," interrupted X.

Chizuko was silent for a moment, then nodded with slight confusion. As she exited the room, X smiled. 'The enemy came to me, what're the odds?'

X set off towards his room, and while passing through the halls he noticed a man getting inappropriate with a teenage girl. Calmly walking towards him, X tapped his shoulder.

The rapist turned around and met a sharp punch to the nose. With the crack of the attackers nose, X smiled and walked off, stepping over the man as he groaned.

Before exiting the hallway, he saw Chizuko walking in the direction of the scene. X ignored her, but suspecting foul play. 'I'm just being paranoid.'

X swiped the key card, unlocking his suite and locking the door behind him. He walked over to his laptop and typed down a new document, recapping his encountering of one of the possible Kiras, and jotting down the notes of what he noticed about her. 'A major breakthrough,' He thought, giving a grin that resembled that off a villain, not of a hero.

As morning came around, X had gotten little to no sleep. The rain had finally ceased, and Arata was rushing in a panic.

"Arata, what's the meaning of your commotion?!" growled X.

Arata fumbled his fedora and said, "Sir, there's been a death in the hotel!"

X scoffed, "Wherever we go death follows, it's just like Los Angelas."

His assistant vigorously shook his head. "It wasn't a sniper like Johannas," Arata said, mentioning an old foe from a previous ordeal, "it was a heart attack!"

At this, X stood still.

He dashed out into the hall, with Arata shouting for his return. X sprinted towards the sounds of a crowd and screams of horror.

X ran down the staircases and found the scene.

The man who had tried to rape the girl from the night before was lying on the steps that lead to the lobby, a police tarp covering his corpse. Not wanting to reveal his identity to simple, normal officers, X turned around to set off back to his room when bumping into someone.

Stumbling over, X said normally, "Excuse me."

He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh, it's fine! Pretty tragic, huh?"

Chizuko.

 **A/N: I promise these will be longer, but I never really get interested writing the introduction chapters. I really tried dragging this on to make it longer, to no avail. Well I hope you enjoyed this! Already one review and favorite, that makes me happy :3 anyway, the usual, Rate, Review, and Favorite for more!**


End file.
